The NEI Central Transgenic Animal Facility was a research support facility set up for all NEI intramural researchers requiring the use of genetically modified mice in their research programs. Now becoming a part of the NEI Genetic Engineering Facility, we have provided transgenic animal support to researchers from many laboratories/branches in the NEI and to several researchers in NIDCD. Our program has handled approximately 380 DNA constructs, which are at various stages of completion. Researchers, using molecular biology techniques to study the eye, submitted DNA constructs to our section for production of transgenic mice. We created transgenic mice by standard procedures, then biopsied and performed DNA analyses on the mice which were born from these procedures to identify transgene-positive mice. At the researchers' request, we have mated positive transgenic mice, weaned litters, biopsied and analyzed DNA from successive generations of transgenic mice, provided the transgenic animals to researchers for use in their experiments, and cryopreserved and banked embryos from important mouse lines (both transgenic and naturally occurring) for long term storage. For generating gene knockout mice, we performed ES cell injections into blastocysts. We also helped researchers design transgenic projects and transgene/knockout vectors on a collaborative basis. Beginning in FY08, activities formerly reported here, and funded through the TAGMS account, will be included in NEI Genetic Engineering Facility reports.[unreadable] [unreadable] During this, the final reporting year for this project, we have: [unreadable] * accepted 29 new DNA constructs for transgenic mouse production;[unreadable] * generated 137 transgenic founder mice;[unreadable] * set up 154 matings of transgenic mice;[unreadable] * weaned, tagged and tail biopsied 1,474 mice;[unreadable] * isolated DNA from 4,700 samples;[unreadable] * performed 8,018 PCR genotyping analyses;[unreadable] * generated 50 highly chimeric mice from 25 ES cell lines.[unreadable] [unreadable] Since the NEICTF began operations in 1991, we have:[unreadable] * accepted 380 new DNA constructs for transgenic mouse production;[unreadable] * generated 2,179 transgenic founder mice;[unreadable] * set up 6,726 matings of transgenic mice;[unreadable] * weaned, tagged and tail biopsied 54,481 mice;[unreadable] * isolated DNA from 63,733 samples;[unreadable] * performed 90,505 PCR genotyping analyses;[unreadable] * cryopreserved 19,427 mouse embryos from 45 mouse lines;[unreadable] * reconstituted 2 mouse line from frozen stock. [unreadable] * generated 132 highly chimeric mice from 62 ES cell lines.